and our fight is everlasting
by Katherine NotGreat
Summary: It's 1931, and our herione is quite contented with her life,in peace, even while it shall never be quite peaceful. One-shot, Mina-centric


"...and , my word, if those producers believe they could pass a Hungarian comedian for a Romanian prince, well, darling, medicine is powerless in this case!"

Mina chuckled, then sighed, putting yet another garland into the box. Putting away the Christmas decorations had always been sad for her, albeit inevitable, and still she always postponed this chore until the Eve of Epiphany. It used to be Quincey, and later his children, that helped the petite brunette in this task, but this year her son took his family on an overseas trip (she hoped he was enjoying Castle Bran as much as the kids), and so this evening there were only Mina and her husband, who was trying to entertain her with criticism of a recently released film about the events they both played major roles in about forty years before.

"Darling, you are taking it all too seriously. It's not about truth, it's about entertainment, you know. No one is expecting the authentic story from the Hollywood filmmakers, anyway! "

"But..." Her spouse was evidently not finished with his flames.

"It's just make-believe, nothing more. And surely not the worst one. At last this time, unlike in that silent film from last decade, they haven't mixed up my and Lucy's names. Oh, and , fortunately, in this version I'm not your daughter, which is quite redeeming! "

"Very funny! Arthur said the actor playing myself was old enough to be your gradfather! " The elderly man snorted, taking the knitted snowflakes off the Christmas tree. "And speaking of you a nd Lucy...by no means, even forty years ago, you could look like some...some _flappers!"_

Mina laughed out loud, her spirits getting higher instantly.

"Jack, the flappers are already yesterdays' news! And so are short haicuts! For my part, it was quite funny , no matter what you say! Oh, and speaking of female characters, guess who I met this morning? "

" Cannot even imagine", the doctor finally managed to relax and gave his wife a genuine smile.

"Remember the girl our Quincey was mad about during his college years? The one I used to teach?"

"My dear, must you always be speaking in riddles? You could just say "I met Wendy this morning". We are meeting her and her family almost every weekend!"

"Well, I cannot help but play jokes on you, now that even our grandchildren are almost grown-up! Well, getting to the point, Wendy told me that Jane is engaged to be married! Isn't that great? Of course, college comes first, but still Jane doesn't want a long engagement. To cut it short, they wished to consult you, darling, perhaps this Friday evening. "

She gave Jack a meaningful look.

" And what do I have to tell them about? Surely it's a little too early to discuss maternity with Jane?", he chuckled.

"Actually, Wendy said it's not about Jane, but about James. She thinks he is having pre-wedding jitters. Or rather pre-engagement party stress. Or whatever"

"Exactly! But I'm hardly surprised here. When our dear James is not having one or another stress, he is having a mid-life crisis. Honestly, considering his age to be rather extraordinary, one cannot even count whether it's midlife or not. I'm a psychiatrist, darling, not a mathematician."

"Still, Jack, do go and have a talk with him! You are truly one of the best doctors in London, surely you can give James some advice!"

"Of course, dearest. All that nusiance of a man needs is a good shake from his wife..."

"...Or from his friends, at least..."

"..and a new hobby. Why, we could go and play cricket together next time..."

"Single-handed?"

"Well, Mins, I'll think of something or another. Oh, and perhaps a new pet could help either. NOT a reptilian for a change."

"Maybe a rabbit? Some nice, fluffy creature could distract him.."

"Oh, Mins, now when you mentioned rabbits, I had quite an outstanding case the other day. Remember the day I visited the Vauxhall orphanage? That matron, Miss Cole, told me some shocking stories about one of the boys in her charge, Tom was his name, if I am not mistaken. I almost instantly thought about our dear late Renfield . And when I saw the boy himself, I also thought of another man, let his soul rest in peace..But still, I tend to have my own opinion , no matter what the matron says, and I also wish to take some advice from you..."

Mina listened to Jack, while continuing with the decorations removing. The case was really rather unusual, and surely needed some investigation from her part...

The scars under her scarf hadn't disturbed her for four decades by now. All was well.


End file.
